Catlike Green Eyes
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Hermione thought that everything was over when she was restored to her rightful body after the Polyjuice incident during 2nd year... boy, was she wrong! A werewolf, something that looks like a panther and a deadly attration. Can felines and wolves ever be
1. It Begins

Wind blew across the savanna, rustling the browned stalks of grass slightly to create a tinkle of sound.

Movement...

There was motion to the side. A bit closer and a form could be seen crouching in the tall grass. The sun beat down mercilessly as the slight breezed turned the open field into a sea of amber waves.

A low growl and yet closer still... eyes, glowing green eyes set in a powerful face covered with black fur.

The sun was rapidly disappearing on the horizon, the day quickly turning to night. Closer to those unnatural glowing eyes, drawing deeper to clutch at the heart and make it beat out a faster tattoo.

Snarls and calls echoed, getting louder... louder... and LOUDER!

Then... silence.

* * *

Now all is a pitch black except for a pair of cat-like green eyes staring unblinkingly into the soul...

"AH!"

The brown haired girl panted for breath, sitting up in her bed and feeling as if she'd recently run around the world.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and was swept away by a pale hand wiping across an even paler face.

17-year-old Hermione Granger had had another one of her famous nightmares. Famous as she'd often been woken up in the middle of the night by anxious yet irritated dorm mates and friends.

She'd had nightmares about the same thing every night. The situations might differ and yet the object of the intruding dreams remained always the same... A giant black cat, most likely a panther, with bright glowing green eyes.

Throwing the covers off, she padded to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light.

Why bother, when there was no need? She could see in the dark as well as if it were light. Better even...

Standing with her eyes fixed on the sink she drew several calming breaths before turning on the tap.

Letting the cool water caress her flushed face and closing her eyes tightly, she savored the smell of the clean water pouring out.

Tilting her head back and allowing the remaining droplets of water to trickle down her neck, she opened her eyes, gazing deep into her own orbs reflected in the mirror. Hermione raised her hand in front of her face and stretched her fingers. The hard nails grew long and curved into claws in front of her eyes.

In her second year at Hogwarts, while trying to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, she'd accidentally added cat hair to the Ployjuice potion she, Harry and Ron had brewed in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She'd been mortified. Sprouting a tail and having cat ears and whiskers was not exactly a good pastime...

Thankfully, between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape, she'd managed to get back to normal.

Outwardly at least...

Hermione had never told anyone that she been experiencing a few side effects from that botched potion and she was very careful to keep it that way.

One side effect was her nails. The had never been particularly strong before and so she was surprised when trying to clip them one day... They had grown so hard that the clippers had been bent out of shape.

Another day, she'd just woken up and was stretching when she heard a loud rip. Looking at her hands, and the ripped sheet, she saw that she had claws instead of the normal nails. Experiments showed that her claws were retractable, just like any respectable cats', and they were so sharp that they could slice glass.

Excellent vision, during both day and night, was another side effect. Balance was another... no matter how high she fell; she'd always land on her feet.

Thankfully... No one had figured it our. Not even Dumbledore.

Sounds coming from downstairs caught her attention, her hearing also having been enhanced the more she used it. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she padded out of her room quietly. Just as a flash of eerie green light lit the house.

She made her way down the stairs and peered around the corridor in time to see a vase smashing against the wall.

Hermione's stomach turned at the sight that greeted her. 2 armed Death Eaters stood in her parents' living room, her parents sprawled at their feet.

She fought to keep herself under control but a low growl still escaped. The Death Eaters' heads snapped up and they turned in her direction, wands at the ready.

Hermione fought for control over her anger but it was too late... the anger had flooded her system and pushed her to extract her revenge.

Her claws emerged and she snarled, leaping at one as he passed by her in the corridor. Scratching and clawing at him as he twirled in a panic to get her off of him. A particularly deep cut on his throat finished him off and he fell to the floor, gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

His partner stared at his fallen comrade in disbelief. They had come to kill the 3 Muggles inside the house and had killed the parents easily enough. Stupid things didn't even realize their mistake until it was too late. They were dead before they could even scream.

But the girl... was no girl. It was a monster! Long brown hair, graceful body, snarling mouth and clawed hands stained with blood.

Panicked, he sent several spells her way. She ran, dodging as she went. Through the living room, she careened into the kitchen and reached the back door, her hand on the doorknob. Only to fall victim to a particularly nasty curse that had waves of pain lancing through her body.

Hermione gritted her teeth against the pain and wrenched open the door, Death Eater right behind her. She ran and ran and ran until she reached a park.

'Mum and Dad used to take me here...' she thought, stopping to look around. 'Stop it Hermione! You have to survive!! It's what they wanted!!!'

Trusting her instincts, she climbed a tree and crouched on a branch to wait for the Death Eater.

A long mournful howl rent the air. The lone Death Eater stumbled into the park, falling down and scrambling to get up.

He didn't get the chance. A large black wolf was holding his throat in his jaws 3 seconds later. It left, still clutching it's bloody prize.

'It's gone,' Hermione thought, jumping down from the branch. "I should go home. Call Dumbledore. Or something..." she said out loud, making her way slowly back to her house.

A low growl came from a bush to her right and she froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she turned... face to face with the wolf that had saved her.

Only... it didn't exactly look like it was jumping to save her this time. Just jumping AT her.

She fell to the ground on her back, a large wolf poised on top of her.

The last thing she saw... was the bright full moon shining down on them.


	2. Waking Up

"Ugh..."

Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred with sleep and she had to blink a few times to clear it out but when she could see clearly again... she didn't know where she was.

The ceiling was unfamiliar.

'Can't be at Hogwarts...' she thought sarcastically. 'My favorite crack in the ceiling isn't there...'

She sat up and winced, her hand grasping her forearms. Thick cloth met her fingers and she looked down. Her whole arm was almost entirely covered with white gauze and thick bandages.

She whimpered as she felt the sharp throbbing. Looking aroung, she tried to figure out where she was and possibly find something to make the pain go away.

The room was dark and didn't have any windows. Spartan, it didn't contain much furniture but what was there was simple and elegant.

'Whoever owns this room has taste...'

Bookshelves took up much of the space, lining the walls as they were.

Her eyebrow rose at the floor to ceiling shelves overflowing with books. 'And a book addict too...'

A mahogany desk stood in a corner, sleek-lined and strong. A simple wooden chair with a small cushion softening the hard seat was tucked into the space under the desk, some clothes hung casually over it.

Sniffing the air, she found that they belonged to a man as they carried a hint of sandalwood and forest with a speck of dog tossed in. 'Thank Circe for these senses...'

Recognizing the faint scent, she emerged from beneath her cocoon of covers and swung her feet to the floor. Bare carpet met her bare feet as Hermione tried to stand up properly. She wanted to get out of the room and find the owner of that familiar scent. 'Unless he finds me first, that is...'

Managing to get to the door on shaky feet, she reached out to touch the doorknob's cool surface as a thought occurred to her.

'Do you really want to face him in THAT?!'

Okay... granted, it probably WASN'T the greatest idea to hunt for a man who used to be your professor wearing only your underwear but... what else was there to wear?

Biting her lip, Hermione turned around and her eyes lit on the shirt thrown over the chair. Maybe? No. It wasn't right to just take some else's things when they weren't there to lend it to you.

'But... I'm sure he won't mind if I borrowed it...' she thought, chewing on her lip. 'It's not like I'd have anything to wear otherwise...'

Nodding her head, she came to a decision.

The cotton felt cool to her heated skin as she slid it over her bare flesh, being careful not to jar her arm any more than she absolutely had to. It was murder when she accidentally snagged it on the sleeve!


	3. A Meeting With A Wolf

So sorry for not updating sooner… I was away for a while but since you've all been so good to me by reviewing, and as a late Christmas present… I'm giving ya'll a long chapter today. Well, longer than usual anyway…

The cotton felt cool to her heated skin as she slid it over her bare flesh, being careful not to jar her arm any more than she absolutely had to. It was murder when she accidentally snagged it on the sleeve! But soon the burning pain was gone, only to be replaced by a dull tingle.

'Strange. That shouldn't happen…' she thought, running her good hand over the bandages, trying to figure out what was wrong. 'I think I'll just file this under weird and wacky occurrences and think about it later… I REALLY want to see him!'

Bringing the cloth to her face, she took in the striking outdoor smell. It was like the shirt had been left outdoors, hanging on a pine branch. HE always smelled like that… like he'd just come from a private romp in the forest.

Smoothing the shirt down her body, she thanked whatever god was listening that it fell to a few inches above her knees.

'If I was any taller, I wouldn't be able to wear his shirt like this.'

Feeling better now that she was somewhat dressed, she made her way to the door and opened is slightly to slip out.

She was in a corridor that veered sharply to the right. Hermione padded along the corridor, wondering where it would lead her. Apparently, the room she'd come from was the last in the hall. Torches flared to life on either side of her as she walked past. Doors lined the walls and she counted five before coming to an archway with warm golden light shining out on the opposite wall.

Stepping inside cautiously, she smiled when she saw that it was just the living room with a roaring fire in the grate.

Looking around, she examined the room. Here the cold stone floor from the corridor sunk into thick burgundy carpeting. The only furniture there were large comfortable chairs and a long sofa in front of the fire.

Quietly, in case someone was sleeping, she crept closer to the sofa. She steeled herself for anything and so, was suitably relieved when all she saw was a large grey wolf curled up on the sofa.

Standing in front of the fire, she sank to her knees and raised her hand to hover over the sleeping wolf's head.

Sensing her, his eyes snapped open and he lashed out with his teeth, catching her wrist in his powerful jaws.

Hermione gasped in pain, panicking for a second before remembering her arm. She was already infected anyway. It didn't matter if another wolf bit her too.

She looked at the wolf, her wrist still in his mouth. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused. She looked right into them anyway.

"Hello Remus…"


	4. Green Eyes

"Hello Remus…"

Horrified, the wolf let her go and backed away, whimpering. Hermione had no doubt that, if wolves could cry… he'd be bawling his eyes out.

She looked at her hand and watched as it slowly started healing.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of what I am now…" she whispered.

Remus turned away from her and hid his face with his paws.

"Look Remus… It's fine! I know that you weren't the one to give me the bite…" she said, prying the paws away to look into his eyes. Remus whimpered again as she scratched his ears and he nudged her hand with his nose.

Hermione smiled and sat on the sofa.

"That's okay Remus. It's not your fault. I should have known better than to approach a sleeping wolf… or anyone lately for that matter!" 'Everyone's been so paranoid lately that I'm likely to get hexed if I tried it… 'Constant Vigilance!' and all that rot…'

She crossed her legs to sit Indian style and caught the look he threw at her shirt.

Looking down, she thought, 'Well, his shirt actually…'

"Yes, it's your shirt. I don't think you would have liked me to walk around in what I was wearing earlier," she said sarcastically, poking him until he turned his body to the back of the sofa. He looked at her quizzically.

"I'm going to use you as a furry pillow," she explained, laying her head on his belly and stretching her legs.

Remus blinked, stared at her and then barked.

"Of course I can understand you! You're speaking Eng-Oh Merlin!!! I'm talking werewolf!" she wailed, covering her eyes with her uninjured arm.

/What happened to you? We found your parents and that Deatheater dead at your house. And another one in the park where you were,/ Remus barked. Hermione answered in English, removing the arm to rest it behind her head.

"I attacked the Deatheater after he killed my parents. Then I ran and the other one was chasing me. After that, a wolf attacked and the last thing I remember was seeing the full moon while thinking that I'm going to be a werewolf. I am, aren't I?"

Remus cocked his head to the side, looking down at her.

/You don't smell like a wolf…/ he said, sniffing her hair and then her neck, making her giggle and swat his nose away.

"That tickles!" she scolded but reached up to scratch behind his ears anyway. She gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling, totally unmindful of the mental war going on inside the gray wolf's head.

'God she smells so sweet… I want to just take her right now!' he thought as Hermione unconsciously played with his ears. He snuggled closer but took care to keep her away from his hardening erection. 'I can't. She's my student for Merlin's sake!' But the wolf insisted, it's instincts screaming that this female was meant to be it's mate and should, therefore, be taken.

In a compromise, Moony laid his head on her shoulder.

"Remus-" Hermione started to say, but was cut off by a low growl.

/Moony… I am Moony…/

'Merlin but this day is utterly wacked! First my parents die, I actually KILL someone (even if he WAS a Deatheater!), and I get bitten by a werewolf who just HAPPENED to save my sorry hide and NOW, apparently, I can speak werewolf and am attracted to a wolf who just INSISTS on my calling it 'Moony'! God, if anyone ever finds out I'm attracted to what is, for all intents and purposes at the moment, an animal… I'd probably be locked up for bestiality!!!'

Hermione nodded, stroking the soft grey fur. 'I can figure things out later. I can break down later if I want to for that matter… but I NEED to know-'

"Moony… if I'm not a wolf… Is it possible that I'm a werecat instead?"

Moony's head lifted and a golden eye gazed into hers.

/Why would you say that?/ he asked. Hermione shrugged, blushing a little.

"Well, you can't tell anyone, but in my Second year, the boys and I made the Polyjuice Potion. It was successful and Harry and Ron both changed but I accidentally got a cat hair instead of Mil-"she cut herself off and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I got a tail and ears on top of my head for 3 weeks before Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey finally turned me back."

Moony caught on to what she was implying and nudged her with his cold nose.

/But you were never normal were you?/

Hermione grinned.

"Nope… had claws, and a few other extra things. Stuff like balance and agility. My sense of smell too!" Hermione turned on her stomach to face him. "It's how I knew that this was your shirt. But it HAS gotten better so… yeah."

/It's possible… as far as I know, no one's really made that mistake before./

Hermione nodded, sighed and then wrapped her arms around Moony's furry neck.

"I'm going to change tomorrow night huh?" she said quietly into his ruff. "Hopefully, I can control myself…"

Hermione pulled away as a though occurred to her. She let go of him and sat up abruptly.

"I'm a cat… I'm a cat and you're a wolf…" she whispered, turning her head to looking into his amber eyes. 'Please don't let us fight! Oh God! I couldn't take it if we fought!' she thought, tears falling from her eyes.

Moony, who didn't know why she was so upset and only that she was, whined and stood up to lick the tears off of her face.

Sobbing, Hermione flung her arms around him and buried her face into his thick fur.

Moony could feel his joints and bones reshaping themselves and groaned as he started to turn human again. Hermione, too distraught at the idea that she and Remus would be mortal enemies, didn't realize that a pair of furry arms had wrapped themselves around her waist.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Hermione now sitting in Remus' lap.

Remus, tired, naked and aroused, sighed and buried his face into her long curly hair.

"Hermione…"he groaned.

Hermione gasped and pulled away, tear tracks on her face.

"I…I…-"

He smirked and just brought her close to him once more, burying his nose into her cloud of hair to take in her scent.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Granger would be speechless," he whispered teasingly into her ear.

Reluctantly, Remus untangled himself from her and pulled back after one last long lungful of her delicious scent.

"I have to get dressed… The others will be here soon," he said, standing up. Hermione nodded, eyes wide as she looked him over.

Remus was thin, yes… But his lean form was muscled and tone. A firm broad chest tapered down to a slim waist with… 2, 4, 6… 8 abs! And all covered with the same slightly tanned skin…

Even lower and- Hermione snapped her head up to look Remus in the eyes, a light blush on her cheeks.

He smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his head ruefully…

"Sorry 'Mione… It's a sort of- um, side effect… of the er… transformation," he said, trying to play off his arousal as normal. Which it was, every time he got close to her, or smelled her or- He snapped out of his thoughts as she nodded, not taking her eyes away from his. They stared at each other until something caught his attention.

'What the-? I could have sworn-!' he thought, cocking his head to the side.

"Hermione…"

"Mmm?"

"What color are your eyes?" he asked. She blinked, startled by the strange question.

"Brown, why?"

Remus shook his head, seemingly unconcerned by his nakedness.

"Because they're green."

"WHAT?!"


	5. A Melting Kiss Says It All

"What do you mean my eyes are green?!"

Remus shrugged.

"Just that. Your eyes are green now, even greener than Harry's, where they were brown before. It might be a part of your change. My eyes also shifted color when I was bitten."

Hermione's brow creased as she unfolded her legs to place them on the floor.

"It's kind of hard to imagine your eyes any other color aside from amber, Professor Lupin."

"Remus, please. I'm not your professor anymore and I hardly think it's appropriate after you've seen me naked."

'What do you mean 'seen you naked'?! You still ARE naked!' she thought but nodded her head in acceptance anyway.

"Remus then. What color were your eyes before… the accident?"

"Accident…" he chuckled, crossing to sit on the couch beside her. "That's one way to put it. Some of the more morbid use the term 'Death'. Seem to think that I died the day I was changed. In some ways I did die. The pureblood I was died that day and the wolf was born. But to answer your question, my eyes used to be blue."

"Blue… I never thought of you having blue eyes…"

Remus laughed.

"Not many people know that bitten wolves' eyes change after the bite. Why would you ever think of my eyes not originally being amber especially when you didn't know that a bitten wolf's eye color changes?"

Hermione blushed, feeling a bit foolish and very aware of the naked body so close to hers. Her scent began to change as heat pooled low in her stomach…

Remus' nose twitched slightly as the scent wafted to him.

'She smells delicious… spicy and hot… like she's aching for a quick tumble in the- SHIT!!!' he thought wildly, nostrils unconsciously flaring to catch more of the enticing scent Hermione was giving off. Remus groaned inwardly as her gaze started to drift down to below his waist…

'Damn! I-I need to get out of here… NOW!'

"Uh, Hermione? I REALLY don't mind staying here and all but… the other Order members are going to be her soon to check in. I don't mind YOU seeing me naked but not everyone else, please!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. Hermione laughed and scooted over to hug him. She purred, feeling the tanned skin under her hands and rubbed her cheek against his chest. Laughter rumbled from the toned chest as she was scooped up and dumped unceremoniously into his lap.

Falling, she laughed breathlessly and tried to protest but was silenced by Remus' mouth slanting over hers in a hot, melting and passionate kiss.


	6. Reasons I Shouldn't

Remus breathed in Hermione's scent as he deepened the kiss, effectively silencing her.

'Maybe I should do this more often when she starts babbling…' he thought, distantly amused at how she'd immediately stopped protesting and was now responding to him wonderfully. Not that she should be doing that…'Gods! Even with her mouth closed she's intoxicating!'

His tongue probed at the entrance of her mouth, asking insistently for entrance and gaining it. Hands wrapped around her slim hips and his erection ground against her wet heat, Remus plundered her mouth.

She tasted so sweet and innocent as his tongue searched out all her hidden secrets. Every dip and curve and tantalizing crease of that delightfully tempting beautiful mouth was found and explored.

He didn't want it to end… EVER…

But this girl used to be his student. The bestfriend of his oldest friends' son. He was old enough to be her father.

All the reasons he shouldn't be doing this flooded his mind even as the pleasure strove to fog his brain into incoherence.

Finally, he pulled back and reluctantly ended the kiss, more because she was probably starving for air. Her eyes were closed, her lips swollen and she was panting slightly, but that was it. He rested his forehead against hers and waited for her to open her eyes. Kissing her lightly when she finally did, he sighed and pulled away again, her eyes watching his face.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed, hot breath flowing on her skin. He had a vague idea why he was apologizing for what was probably the best kiss of his life but didn't really feel sorry at all.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note to everyone… I'm terribly sorry about the short chapters but it was either cut them short andupdate much MUCH faster than normal, OR… long chapters with equally long wait…

I've decided to take a vote… all who vote for faster updates… say AYE!!! And NAY for the no as usual… The reason I write, apart for my keeping sane what with all the characters and plots running around my pretty little head, is so that YOU, the readers will enjoy spending your leisure time perusing my work with pleasure.

Please respond via review so that I may know what you want.

Once again… AYE for short and NAY for long.

That's all and thank you for your time!

Sincerely,

sakurayamakawa


	7. And Opps Seems To Be The Operative Word ...

A/N: I don't usually put the notes I have at the start of the fic as I personally believe that they distract from the fic. But, just a quick note, alright?

Okay, here's the deal… I'm a senior in high school and I'm still not sure WHY exactly, but I only seem to be able to write somewhat coherent chapters during class. So, while I DO have a few chapters written already, the stories are far from finished AND subject to my muse's each and every whim… I don't even know the direction they are going to go until it's already written. So, please take this into perspective when you read any of my stories… and yes, I'm still young. Only 19… barely legal as they call it. So please take all of these into account.

Especially if you happen to be the person who sent such a nasty flame to me via email…

Be forewarned! All flames will be used to heat the fic and increase the potential sex scenes.

On that note, please be warned that yes, there WILL be sex if the direction my muse is going is any indication.

You don't like, don't read.

That's all, and thank you…

Lion's Avatar

sakurayamakawa

* * *

Hermione sighed inwardly.

'Great. Now he's going to tell me how it's all a mistake and he couldn't POSSIBLY be attracted to me because I'm Harry's friend and he is too old and so on… Why can't he sense that I want him? He's a werewolf damnit all! Why doesn't he use his fucking senses?!'

Remus inwardly cringed as he sensed Hermione getting angry. Her temper was something he did NOT want to meet face to face and especially not NOW!

On the outside, Remus grinned sheepishly and removed his hands when he realized that they had crept under her shirt. Well, his shirt technically…

"Sorry Hermione. I got a little…carried away. Maybe you should stay away from me during your heats?" he suggested, very aware that she was still sitting in his lap but had no intention of moving her any time soon. He knew that he'd said the wrong thing, yet again which seemed to be more often around her lately, when her eyes widened and he tensed, waiting for the explosion or whatever else was going to happen.

"What do you mean 'heat'?" she asked, watching as he blanched and placed her on the sofa before standing. Hermione looked on in shock as Remus started to walk away and out of the room but fortunately regained her senses before he could make good his escape.

She stood up, jumped over the couch, place her hands on her hips and GROWLED.

"REMUS JUSTINIAN LUPIN!!!"

* * *

and also, sorry for the short chapter... to make up for it, i'll have the next one up really soon! :P


	8. Scared?

A/N: Okay… First, yes I know that Remus' middle name is NOT Justinian… It's just that John wouldn't really have suited the scream very well, in my personal opinion. So, I changed it… just for this story though. Any of my other stories involving Remus will have his full and correct name.

Second… I REALLY don't appreciate people yelling at me through email, or review for that matter though it hasn't happened yet!, just to tell me that my story sucks and how Remus and Hermione are COMPLETELY out of character. I don't like doing this but please, WormMonger69… if you want to criticize my story, at least come up with something better than, "you suck and your story sucks too!". I simply fail to see why you would need to flame ME as well as my story…I'm not on display for your amusement or degradation. Alright?

Last, I would really like to apologize for not having this chapter out sooner. I was in no condition for the last couple of days to so much as turn on my computer. My mind was drawing a blank. But at the same time, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for getting me out of the dark place with the help of their amazing reviews. I couldn't stay away after I realized that many of you out there were still waiting for the next chapter.

So here we are… I hope this doesn't become a habbit…

Onward to scenes anew in… Cat-like Green Eyes!

* * *

"REMUS JUSTINIAN LUPIN!!!"

Remus froze in midstep, partly in reflex and partly in shock that one, Hermione had used his full name, which not even SNAPE knew. He made it a point to try to learn everything about his 'opponents'. And two, that she had used THAT tone. The one that said 'You-better-freeze-where-you-are-mister-or-ELSE!!!'

He should know… Madame Pomfrey had used it on him often enough whenever he'd tried to escape from the Infirmary before she wanted to let him out.

"Turn around," Hermione ordered, glaring as her ex-Professor slowly turned to face her. She nodded and moved towards him.

"Now Remus… Kindly be a gentleman and TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEANT BY SAYING THAT I. WAS. IN. HEAT!!!" she snarled, her fingers unconsciously tensing and exposing her sharp claws. Remus sighed again and tried to explain it as clinically as possible with his brain fogged up with lust. Which wasn't very successful…

"Even though you might not be a 'wolf', there are still certain… things that happen to your body connected to the bite. Y-You are going into heat right now, the time where you are most likely to become pregnant and emitting pheromones to attract mates…It is… It's very hard to resist."

'So basically he's saying that he tried to run away because he wants to shag me silly? Damn but how dense can you get?! I WANT to shag him senseless!!!' she thought, feeling her beast growling at her to just jump him and worry about things later.

'Control, Hermione… Control! Can't take the risk of scaring him away, now can we?' she told herself.

"So… you were running away? Hermione asked him, starting to circle around his body like a predator does its prey. "Brave Gryffindor that you are…scared of a little thing like… ME?"


	9. Here Wolfie, Wolfie, Wolfie!

Her voice was sending shivers down his spine, straight to the very tip of his cock.

Hermione traced the line of his spine with a sharp claw, not hard enough to draw blood, yet, but it would definitely scratch. She watched as the muscles tensed and tightened under her touch and she raked her talons up his back before resting them lightly on his right shoulder. Moving around him while keeping the hand firmly in place, she gazed into his amber eyes.

She smirked, bringing her right hand, the bandaged one that mysteriously stopped hurting, up to place the sharp tip of her index under his chin. Remus couldn't tear his eyes away from her glittering green orbs, even as the claw under his chin moved up to his lips… and dug in. The hand on his shoulder also tightened and broke the skin, drawing several drops of bright red blood.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to the drop of blood balancing precariously on his bottom lip and covering the tip of her claw with red. Carefully, she withdrew the claw and brought it to her lips. Her pink tongue immediately darted out to lick the soiled appendage.

It tasted like heaven and she closed her eyes in pleasure. At the sight of her sucking the sharp nail, Remus jerked which made her eyes snap open.

* * *

Sorry it's soo short… I'll try to make the next chapter reach at least 3 pages in reparation okay? 


	10. Interrupted

They tumbled around for a while, Remus finally giving in and trying to get his shirt off of Hermione so that he could finally see all of that delectable body. He grinned devilishly as he pinned her to the bed, her arms stretched above her head and legs straddled by Remus' bulkier body.

He leaned down to claim his prize and finally kiss her moist red mouth-

Only to be interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

He groaned, rolling off of her to his side and covering his face with the pillow.

'Damnit!' he cursed in the safety of his mind. 'So fucking _close!_'

"Remus?" a voice drifted through the door. "Remus, are you in there?" Remus groaned again, the sound muffled by the pillow still over his head. Hearing a soft chuckle, he threw the pillow off his head and glared over at Hermione. She was sitting on her heels and biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Not that it was working very well…

"Remus? Remus, open up!"


End file.
